Maya
Maya 'is a character of HTFF. Bio Maya is a green sea turtle with huge flippers. She wears a yellow flower on her head and dark green shell as her clothes. As a sea turtle, she has some dark marking on her head and her flippers. Maya is quite known to be kind and helpful but clumsy person. She likely lived at the shore and often comes into the town to find some jobs. She mostly finds a fitting job for her due her large flippers. She also can be friendly to others in the town and happily greets Tree Friends who comes to her shore. She mostly works as a waitress in some restaurant. Maya's shell can save her from any dangers from behind, she also used it as her shield. She can save herself from dangers easily whenever she is underwater, as she is very good swimmer and being agile underwater. She also known loves eating seafood and underwater plants. Due her huge flippers and lacks of fingers, Maya's main problem is holding and carrying something with her flippers. Her clumsiness also worsen her problem and even others surrounding her. Her flippers can be useful sometimes, mostly when she is underwater. Her jobs also can brings trouble due her flippers and can't holds things carefully. Her help can be useless because of this. Episodes Starring *Table Flipper *Maya-pologies *Full of Flippers *Head Kringle *Pool to be Kind *Itsy Bitsy Turtles *Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness Featuring *A Spell to Eat *Ringing Off the Cook *Checking Inn *When Shipper Comes In Appearance *Seal of Love *Flesh Princess *Over the Chop *Nothing New Under the Boat Deaths #Flesh Princess - Head sliced in half. #A Spell to Eat - Died when the restaurant burned down. #Full of Flippers - Dies of blood loss. #Ringing Off the Cook - Died when the kitchen collapsed. #Pool to be Kind - Disected by a sunlounger. #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness - Got splattered against the wall by Showers. #When Shipper Comes In - Died inside the fire. ('debatable) Injuries #Seal of Love - Flippers sliced off. #Table Flipper - Tripped twice and have her flipper bitten. #A Spell to Eat - Flippers almost melted. #Maya-pologies - Burns her flippers and pierced by glass. #Ringing Off the Cook - Her face burned by hot coffee. #Checking Inn- Pierced in the foot. #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness - Her face got burned by the flames. (off-screen) Kill count *Otto - 1 ("Seal of Love" along with Clammy) *Clam - 2 ("Table Flipper", "Full of Flippers") *Neo - 1 ("Table Flipper") *Seth - 1 ("Table Flipper") *Angie - 1 ("Maya-pologies") *Stretchy - 1 ("Maya-pologies") *Jacky - 1 ("Full of Flippers") *Slushy - 1 ("Head Kringle") *Jammie - 1 ("Ringing Off the Cook") *Scout - 1 ("Checking Inn" along with Leila) *Zet - 1 ("Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness") *Chef Meow - 1 ("When Shipper Comes In") Trivia *Maya was actually a planned character for the creator's old comic before the creator stopped doing the comic series. **If she included, Maya is one of the characters who being ported into HTFF along with Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Ratchet, Morton and Mix. **This also the reason why she is being removed from the adoption blogs. *As a sea turtle, Maya is very agile underwater and can save herself from dangers. *Her shell seems don't have any markings or patterns like other sea turtles. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Turtles Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Green Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Teenage Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Season 96 Introductions Category:Not Free to Ship